El plan amoroso
by emma-ama-slash
Summary: Una noche en el departamento de Ginny los chicos  ya no tan chicos  del E.D deciden formar un plan ¡para juntar a Harry y Hermione! aunque tal vez no va a ser tan facil como parece...
1. ¿Y por qué no?

Cap. 1:"¿Y por qué no?"

POV Ginny Weasley

Escupí hacia la cara de mi pobre amigo Neville el vino que hace un momento había bebido, gracias a la gran sorpresa que me había causado la propuesta de Luna, Neville solo parpadeó sin molestarse por el vino que le había manchado la cara, mis hermanos Fred y George se carcajearon un poco para luego parar en seco al saber que lo que había dicho Luna era en serio, Cho por su parte alzó una ceja quedándose petrificada, Pansy dio una bocanada a su cigarro como si meditara todo, Ron simplemente miraba a otro lado y Draco agachó la cabeza observando fijamente a Luna con sus ojos grises totalmente sorprendidos ¿Qué nos había causado eso?

_Flashback de hace unos minutos_

_-Hablando de ellos… ¿Por qué Harry y Hermione no pudieron venir?- preguntó Draco, quién se había vuelto de nuestro bando en la guerra al pelear contra los mortifagos en el Gran Comedor._

_-Harry tubo que acompañar a Hermione a la fiesta de sus padres… su aniversario creo- respondí yo._

_-Ay… esos dos… ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de lo que sienten el uno con el otro?- comentó Cho, que nos había pedido disculpas a todos por su comportamiento al llegar a la reunión posterior a la guerra._

_-Ni aunque se los pusieran en las narices…- dijo Fred._

_-Bueno yo creo que si… ¿Qué tal si los ayudamos?- propuso la rubia de ojos azules._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Y por qué no?- la siguió la pelinegra de ojos verdes, Pansy había ayudado a proteger a muchos chicos de todas las casas en cuanto la sacaron del Gran Comedor a causa de advertencias de Voldemort.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, Pansy si se llevaba bien con todos los del grupo, pero Luna resultaba tan opuesta a ella, con la inocencia y la dulzura que Pansy no poseía, rara era la vez en la que hablaban o incluso en la que estaban de acuerdo.

-Porque no debemos de meternos en sus vidas- excusó Neville.

-En teoría no nos meteremos en sus vidas, solo les daremos un impulso por así decirlo- concordó George con la rubia y la pelinegra.

-Tienes razón- dijeron su gemelo y Ron al unísono.

-Pues… yo opino que ya es tiempo de que abran los ojos- declaró mi rubio de ojos grises, perdón ¡NO ES MI RUBIO! aunque efectivamente quisiera que así fuera, pero Draco no se fijaría en mi, si está al lado de Pansy, de seguro que el la ama, aunque no sean novios se ve como la quiere, ¡y no, mi caso no es igual que el de Harry y Hermione!

-Pues… sería buena idea… así Hermione ya no me estaría viendo como si quisiera matarme- convino Cho, ya que Hermione hacía a Harry todavía con Cho en su mente.

-¡Yo digo que está bien!- exclamé yo emocionada luego de meditarlo demasiado- ahora el tema es como hacerlo.

-Pues… primero el lugar- organizó Draco- a mi se me ocurre un parque.

-No, eso es demasiado publico- negó mi hermano Fred- ¡mejor un parque de diversiones!

-No, no, no… ¡sé más creativo hermano! ¡UN ASCENSOR!- gritó George.

-Mejor un bosque- dijo la rubia.

-O un hotel- opinó Pansy.

-Un restaurante- propuso Cho.

-Mejor un campo de Quidditch- convinó Ronald provocando un "¡Ash!" por parte de todos y un golpe en la cabeza extra por parte de Fred.

-Un cuarto oscuro- probó Neville.

-Todos los lugares que hemos mencionado son normales para Harry y Hermione excepto el bosque que es prácticamente imposible… nos quedamos con el ascensor- declaré yo dando un golpetazo en la mesa como una jueza dando por terminado ese tema.

-¿Un ascensor? es buena idea pero es muy poco tiempo, así que hay que atorarlo- observó Fred como todo un hacedor de planes que era.

-Hay miles de ascensores en la ciudad… el más acertado sería el del edificio de Hermione- habló Pansy.

-Y Harry se va a ir a quedar el viernes a casa de Hermione, ya que van a viajar el sábado temprano hacia Godric's Hollow a visitar la casa de los padres de Harry- informó Neville.

-Pero no servirá de nada que los dejemos en un ascensor encerrados si van a hablar de lo que siempre hablan solos- objetó Cho.

-Pero llegará la noche y Harry tendrá que abrazarla a causa del frio que hará en el elevador- le explicó Draco lascivamente- y ahí es donde llegará la magia.

-Oigan no contamos con que ellos tienen esas cosas muggles que nos regalaron para comunicarnos entre nosotros… esas que suenan… y nos van a querer llamar- advirtió Neville astutamente.

-Aparte de eso Hermione es muy lista y deshará fácilmente el hechizo que pondremos para atorar el ascensor- observó Luna.

-Les quitaremos la pila a sus celulares- respondió Pansy al pelinegro.

-Y la respuesta a tu observación Luna, es que vamos a probar los nuevos inventos de Sortilegios Weasley- dijeron Fred y George complementando sus propias palabras.

-¿Hablan de los artefactos antimagia?- preguntó Ron conociendo la respuesta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Cho, si, era nuestra amiga, aunque no del todo lista.

-Son artefactos comunes que pueden transportar las personas sin saberlo pero que bloquean la magia en un radio de 3 metros- respondió Luna- Ron me lo dijo.

-Sí, pero solo bloquean la magia fuerte, pequeños hechizos no- expuso George.

-¿Y cómo los veremos?- hizo otra de sus preguntas no inteligentes mi tierna amiga Cho.

-Pues con _Crazyeyes_- explicó Ron refiriéndose a un artefacto de Sortilegios Weasley parecido a las orejas extensibles pero con ojos y llamado así inspirado un poco en _Ojoloco_ Moody- y los oiremos con las orejas extensibles.

-Nosotros los espiaremos en el departamento de Hermione al que entraremos con mis llaves- indiqué yo cada vez más emocionada con el plan.

-Llegaremos todos a las 4:00pm para preparar todo el viernes- ordenó Pansy- Fred, George y Ron lleven el material, Ginny traes la llaves que mencionaste, Cho traes comida china del restaurante de tus padres, Neville traes poción para dormir (la usaremos con el conserje del edificio que al ver que entramos al departamento de Hermione solos nos hará lio), Draco tienes que quitarle la pila al celular de Harry en la cena y tu Luna al de Hermione (dile a Draco que te enseñe) y yo los distraeré mientras.

-Una duda- dijo Neville intimidado por la pelinegra- ¿para que los bocadillos del restaurante de los padres de Cho?

-Porque siempre me da hambre en la noche- sonrió la ojiverde.

N/A:

¡Gracias por leer el primer capi de este divertido fic! estoy algo nerviosa por lo que pondrán en sus comentarios ya que es mi primer historia… espero que no sea tan malo aunque acepto criticas constructivas jejeje :D

please comenten

att Emma-ama-slash


	2. Plan 1

Cap. 2: Plan 1

POV Ginny Weasley

Tratamos de entrar discretamente atrás del edificio de Hermione, luego de que cada quién fuera a su casa por las cosas que le tocaban después de la cena, pero era prácticamente imposible que no vieran a 10 chicos tratar de pasar por un pequeño callejón, cargados de cosas algunas de ellas raras y con ropas extremadamente extrañas para los raros (para nosotros) muggles.

-¡Ay apúrate, Luna!- le gritaba Neville.

-Oye… no le grites- le exigió Ronald.

-Chicos muévanlas- les ordenó George, haciendo que Draco moviera el trasero como si bailara reggaetón, lo cual no me molestó en lo absoluto.

-¡Así no, Draco!- le gritó Pansy molesta.

-A mi me lo pidieron, yo obedezco como siempre- se excusó él, ya luego se lo pediré (no, no es verdad en este fic no soy así xD)

-No te lo pedimos realmente- le recordó Cho una vez que habían entrado- ahora recuérdanos todo, Ginn.

-Fred, George, ¿_Orejas extensibles y Crazyeyes_?- pregunté.

-Sí, querida profesora- contestaron ellos con tonito de niños de primaria ganándose un sape de mi parte.

-Jaja, muy gracioso, Neville ¿Poción para dormir?

-Preparada- respondió el pelinegro.

-Draco y Luna, espero que le hayan quitado la pila a los celulares de Harry y Hermione.

-Yo le quité esto- contestó Luna levantando su mano con un pedazo de metal con varios cables colgando.

-¡Luna, te dije que solo el cuadrito!- la reprendió Draco.

-Los sickerpufkins los podrían hacer funcionar fácilmente- se defendió ella.

-Ya, ya, espero que hayan puesto en la bolsa de Hermione el artefacto anti-magia, Fred y George.

-Le dijimos a Ron que lo hiciera- contestó George.

-Y lo hice- los tranquilizó el chico.

-Perfecto, yo traje las llaves, tenemos todo- dije viendo mi lista- ahora, en marcha- anuncié volteándome junto con todos al mismo tiempo.

-Wo wo wo wo- nos interrumpió la ojiverde Pansy haciendo que todos volteáramos con gravedad- Cho ¿trajiste mis bocadillos?

-¡Pansy!- se quejó Draco, efectivamente sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre!- se excusó la chica.

-En marcha- presionó oportunamente mi amigo Neville.

-Fred, George, preparen el ascensor para el espionaje, Neville y Luna denle la poción al estúpido conserje, Draco y Ron prepárense para hechizar el ascensor, yo y Pansy prepararemos la mesa… ¡YA!- ordené.

-¡Esperen!- ordenó Ron interrumpiendo nuestras acciones- a mi me pones tenedor porque me desesperan los palillos.

-¡Ash!

POV Fred

Caminé rápidamente con mi hermano a la entrada del edificio de la castañita pero recordé que era más prudente esperar a que le dieran la poción al conserje ya que no podías entrar sin la dueña "por ser un edificio decente" uuuuuy si supieran lo que en unas pocas horas iba a pasar en el ascensor ¡nos cuelgan de las partes prohibidas!

Los más inocentes del grupo entraron nada discretamente al edificio y le preguntaron no se que al "gemelo de Filch" (eso pienso yo) el negó con la cabeza y Luna lo volteó a ver con una intensidad notable hasta acá, le dijo unas palabras y así de fácil te tendió el chocolate que después de otras palabras se comió con cara de espantado quedándose petrificado.

-¿No era más fácil un petrificus totalus?- preguntó mi hermano astutamente.

-¡Ay es por eso que Harry siempre debe estar incluido en los planes!- contesté dándome un golpe en la frente.

-Bueno… así es más divertido- reconoció George.

Caminamos hasta el edificio una vez que Neville y Luna subieron como si tal cosa, atravesamos las enormes puertas de un cristal obviamente caro y nos subimos al ascensor emocionados.

-Yo coloco los _crazyeyes_- anuncié a mi hermano lanzándole las orejas extensibles.

Colgué un ojo en cada esquina del ascensor pegado con _Pegamento de invisibilidad que advertimos no es a prueba de tontos_ y nos llevamos sus pares directamente al departamento de nuestra amiga castaña.

POV Luna

Sabía que iba a llegar lejos con esta idea, oh bueno la verdad es que no pero no pueden negar que no es nada mala y sin el cerebro de mis amigos yo no hubiera podido hacer eso sola, es una de las cosas brillantes que se le ocurren a las cabezas locas una vez en la vida y no son escuchadas por nadie (excepto en el caso de Lady Gaga) luego en el futuro lo lamentan cuando ya murió el genio, pero yo no soy la única loca en este grupo entonces ¿no?

Neville me guió hasta el lujoso portón enorme del edificio lujoso y decente de Hermy, donde alguien como yo no podría vivir y entre con pasos suaves clásicos en mi.

-Buenas tardes- saludó mi dudoso amigo Neville al conserje una vez que estuvimos en el mostrador, no, esta actitud no nos llevaría a nada, sería mejor que yo hablara.

-Buenas- contestó de mala gana la copia región 4 de Filch.

-Queremos informes sobre los pisos de aquí- pidió mi amigo pelinegro.

-No hay desocupados, vuelvan en 20 años- respondió el más viejo.

-Es usted muy gentil pero la señora…- pensé un poco- Fooferman (si, es esposa del Sr. Fooferman del cap. de iCarly xD) nos informó que para nosotros estaban desocupados para ya mismo.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó un contrariado conserje.

-¡Ay es que usted es un ignorante!- grité cambiando mi semblante radicalmente y preocupándolo seriamente- se lo informaré.

-Bueno… es que no sé quien es ella- vaciló el gemelo de Filch graciosamente.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Se larga!- me siguió la corriente Neville.

-No es necesario cariño- cambié otra vez mi semblante- creo que el señor está tan hambriento que no se acuerda- lo "tranquilicé" ridículamente, viendo la cara de susto del horrible hombre, veo que ya no es tan igual a Filch, el conserje de Hogwarts era más duro ahora le agradezco lo que aprendí- tenga, cómalo que se ve flaco- imité a Molly, mi suegrita querida.

-No es necesario- lo rechazó el chocolate que le había tendido.

-¡COMALO!- le grité peligrosamente, haciendo que lo engullera al instante, provocando su desmayo.

-Hay que llevarlo a su despacho- me dijo Neville mientras lo cargaba por un hombro y yo por el otro, deshaciéndonos de él aventándolo sin cuidado alguno a su despacho- no sé como lo haces.

POV Ginny

-Hechizo desilusionador- anuncié a Draco- tu a mí y yo a ti.

-Perfecto, empiezo yo- me respondió, tocó mi cabeza con la vara (esa no… digo, para los malpensados) y la sensación de calor que se extendía por todo el cuerpo comenzó.

-Bien, Ginn, ya no te ves- me informó el rubio, 8 años de amistad y seguía sin acostumbrarme a que me llame así, recuerdo en los pasillos de Hogwarts… ¡era tan malo con nosotros! y aún así me enamoré de él desde 5° año, al ver que Harry estaba con Cho tuve un poco de despecho al principio y claro, y sorpresivamente me encontré con que me gustaba, y después de la guerra al conocerlo mejor, no solo me gustó, lo quise y aunque somos una de las parejas de MEJORES amigos en el grupo sabía que nunca se iba a fijar en mi teniendo a Pansy , más bonita que yo y sobre todo lo más cercano que tuvo a una novia en Hogwarts, seguro que la amaba.

-Ahora me toca a mí- le dije para después hacer lo mismo aunque no con la misma concentración- ya no te ves, Draco, aún así tenemos que ser cuidadosos, Potter es auror y si no somos silenciosos lo va a saber de inmediato.

-Entendido- dicho esto nos pusimos en posición para que cuando la parejita llegara se atascara "misteriosamente" el ascensor.

POV Pansy

Llegamos a la puerta del piso de la castaña y como había previsto había puesto hechizos defensivos que hacían que te electrocutaras a menos que tuvieras la llave (¿eso qué?). Ginny me cae muy bien pero conociéndola (lo "sociable" que es) yo no le daría las llaves de mi piso.

Entramos y observamos que todo estaba pulcro y arreglado como siempre, los libros en el gran estante blanco sin polvo, las paredes blancas con los modernos decorados negros, el desayunador en forma de barra en la cocina integral sin nada arriba y con las anaranjadas sillas brillando, la sala y el comedor negros, aunque la sala era antigua y tenía una mesa central blanca modernísima (con fotos familiares, de grupo y muchísimas con solo Harry y ella en sus muchas aventuras de su año sabático después de la guerra) y entrando en un gran pasillo la habitación de huéspedes que normalmente siempre acogía a Harry, a veces a nosotras y raras veces a sus padres, su habitación-gimnasio donde nos reuníamos todas largas horas platicando y haciendo ejercicio y la habitación que ninguno habíamos visitado (excepto claro, Harry, y no para lo que creen).

-Algo me dice que este plan va a funcionar- comentó Cho.

-Tal vez, y si no lo hace es que son realmente tontos- concordé yo, enfocando mis ojos verdes en ella, preparamos la mesa del comedor lo mejor que pudimos con todo a juego con el decorado oriental.

-¡Mira lo que tiene Hermione en su cuarto!- me sorprendí cuando entré sin resistirme a la tentación, admirando un marco eléctrico enorme y empolvado que se veía que no usaba en años a causa de los libros leídos, en 8 años de amistad con la castaña y el ojiverde claro que iba a aprender cómo se llamaba aquella cosa, era una tilivisión… ¿o era televisión?

Oí que Cho abría la puerta y claro que me fijé a quien dejaba pasar mi amiga, al cerciorarme de que eran los gemelos les llamé y Fred vino conmigo dejando solo a George con Cho.

-Hum… ya veo que es pero ¿cómo lo cambiaremos hacia la sala?- me preguntó entendiendo mi plan.

-Ya veremos, ahora ayúdame a quitar esas cosas de los hoyitos- le pedí (N/A: son los cables enchufados).

-Por cierto, ¿y Ron, Neville y Luna?- preguntó.

-Ammmm…- era cierto ellos culminada su misión no se habían presentado a la base, es decir terminada su parte del plan habían desaparecido.

POV Neville

¡Ahora estaba en el centro de Londres sin saber si quiera como llegué aquí! bueno todo empezó cuando Luna mencionó que habían tardado los tortolitos yo le dije que eso no era malo, ella me tomó de la mano junto a su pelirrojo para conducirnos donde probablemente estarían Harry y Hermione conociéndolos.

-No creo que estén aquí, cariño- le mencionó su novio en un tono para mi empalagoso, pero justo cuando terminó la frase ahí se encontraban, Harry esperando a la castaña afuera de un probador de Fabulous que justo hoy se le había ocurrido ir de compras y ni para eso se separaba Harry… ahora me pregunto si también irán al baño juntos.

-¡Les dije!- exclamó la ojiazul.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunté yo contrariado.

-Pues porque Hermione me comentó en la cena y no me acordaba- respondió ella como si hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo, de repente caí en cuenta de que no debería estar ahí con ellos ni haciendo lo que en ese momento había estado haciendo.

-¡Escondámonos!- exclamé tomando una camisa terrible con unos lentes oscuros que me cubrían casi toda la cara, Luna tomó un vestido blanco pegado y muy sexy… ¡demasiado sexy para Luna!, Ron se colocó unos pantalones muy chicos, una playera y unos anteojos algo cuadrados haciéndolo ver lo más nerd del planeta.

Nos escondimos tras unos escaparates donde vimos que Hermione iba pasando con los brazos de Harry llenos de ropa, tanta que no lo dejaban ver su camino.

-¡Tenemos que pensar como los sacaremos de aquí!- exclamó lo obvio mi amigo Ronald.

-¡Aquí! ¡Miren!- señaló la rubia una cosa roja que recitaba "alarma para incendios"- Ronnie haz humo.

El pelirrojo recitó un hechizo que hizo sacar de la punta de su varita bastantes cantidades de humo, al instante sonó un ruido y Luna jaló la cosa roja entonces ¡comenzó a llover dentro de la tienda! creí que los muggles no podían hacer eso, pero luego me di cuenta sino varias regaderas súper potentes en el techo, nos empapamos completamente y buscamos desesperados al ojiverde y a la castaña.

Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida y por igual mojada mientras que Harry estaba cubierto con las capas de ropa que Hermione le había echado encima por lo cual estaba casi seco.

Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera me detuve a escuchar que mucha gente gritaba estruendosamente corriendo de un lado a otro, observamos que Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la puerta y en un tris nos desaparecimos hasta volvernos a aparecer por mi causa en el pasillo del departamento de Herms.

POV Cho

Tocaron la puerta y cerciorándome de que eran ellos abrí y me encontré con una Luna con un vestido precioso que no era para nada su estilo, un Ron vestido de un nerd total y Neville como galán, los 3 empapados y escurriendo de arriba abajo.

-¡¿Qué les pasó?- pregunté alarmada una vez que pasaron y les di una toalla a cada uno.

-Luna nos dijo que…- nos empezaron a contar a todos reunidos en la sala, oyendo su relato cada vez más interesante y tonto.

-O sea que van a llegar empapados- entendió con interés George, que listo era ¡y muy guapo! la verdad que él me gustaba mucho, y no me iba a quedar toda la vida sin sentar cabeza con nadie (más bien probando con muchos) sin el remordimiento que antes me causaba la muerte de Cedric, pero, vamos, no me iba a quedar la vida de marginada, y vaya que no lo hice.

Por fin Pansy y Fred lograron colocar el cuadro eléctrico enorme en la sala, levitando junto con unos hilos gruesos enterrados en unos hoyos cerca del suelo y los Crazyeyes y las orejas extensibles conectadas, en fin, todos nos sentamos a la mesa hambrientos.

-¿Por qué esas cosas se pueden conectar ahí?- pregunté señalando los artefactos de Fred y George.

-No pueden- contestó Ron- son hechizos de sincronía Cho.

En fin, ahora todo lo que pasaba en el ascensor se veía y escuchaba a la perfección, vimos pasar a un par de ancianos muggles antes de ver pasar a nuestros amigos riendo alegremente empapados igual que los recién llegados, bueno la verdad Harry no estaba tan empapado, estaba casi seco.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo? Y luego me dijo… ¡uh!- se interrumpió la castaña al ver que se detenía el ascensor y se apagaban las luces a causa de la pelirroja y el rubio, también interrumpiendo al instante las risas de su acompañante- ¿Qué pasó?

-Creo que se fue la luz- intuyó Harry- prende las de emergencia.

Hermione jaló un interruptor que logró que ahora unas luces tenues alumbraran el ascensor desde los lados, muy románticas a mi parecer.

-Uy, uy, uy esto está como leche para mi cereal- compuso George haciéndome reír y ganando un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Neville y Pansy (N/A: Como adelanto habrá algo entre estos dos pelinegros eh).

En fin, siguió la escena y pude observar que ninguno de los 2 se veían realmente preocupados por arreglar aquél problema, solo se quedaban callados viéndose a los ojos, todos sabíamos que Harry y Hermione tenían una conexión más poderosa que la que Harry tuvo en su momento con Voldemort, y que podían comunicarse tan solo con una mirada: enojo, tristeza, felicidad, risa y todas las que alguien puede albergar, a veces quisiera tener yo alguien con quien hacer eso pero la verdad es que he tenido muchos "amigos" (N/A: déjenla es Cho, cree que son amigos) y con ninguno jamás me he llevado igual que ellos.

-Creo que deberíamos intentar salir de aquí- rompió el silencio Hermione.

-¿Qué te parece bombarda?- propuso Harry.

-No serviría de nada ya que nos quedamos a medio camino y hay pared- explicó la castaña- mejor _electro._

-¿No la semana pasada me presumiste que tu edificio servía con la luz del sol?- replicó Harry.

-¡Oye no fue presunción!- reclamó ella.

-"¡Oh, Harry, ahora soy toda una salva planetas!"- se burló él haciendo una voz tierna y extraña.

-Yo no lo dije en ese tono- puntualizó ella.

-¡Si lo hiciste!- se burló él riéndose.

-Obviamente no- se "enfadó" ella- bueno, tal vez un poco pero es la verdad, salvo el planettt-ta.

-Tienes frio ¿verdad, mojada? te dije que no era buen día para comprar ropa.

-Sí, Mizada, tienes toda la razón- (N/A: Mizada es una "psíquica" aquí en México) – pero no tenía que ponerme para el Valle de Godric.

-Tienes mucha ropa- reclamó él.

-Pero no para a-allá.

-Toma mi chaqueta- ofreció el ojiverde viendo que titiritaba.

-¡Aaaaay que tierno! me lo como en un pan con nutella- dije yo esta vez en la mesa del comedor haciendo que George se riera y los otros me miraran como si fuera Luna.

La abrazó contra su pecho y nos ilusionamos, todo iba a la perfección, Hermione se deshizo del abrazo y acercó su cara a la de Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo un "te quiero" que se veía que a Harry le llegaba al corazón, pero aunque nosotros lo notábamos él no, o tal vez si pero no lo quería aceptar, Hermione se abrazó a su pecho y de repente se soltó sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Ya sé que hacer, Harry!- exclamó, tomó su varita y comenzó a pronunciar bastantes hechizos que se veían muy poderosos, y yo ni enterada de que eran- pues creo que tendremos que esperar a que regrese la luz del sol- dijo al cabo de unos minutos y de miles de hechizos.

-Sí- se rindió un Harry recostado en el suelo y algo recargado en la pared.

Hermione tomó posición a un lado de él y se recostó en su hombro cerrando un poco los ojos.

-Harry, tengo un poco de miedo- le murmuró ella.

-Yo estoy aquí, Hermy, tranquila, todo se acabará mañana- trató él.

-No, no por el ascensor, tengo miedo de quedarme sola toda la vida sin preocuparme porque alguien me espera arriba y me dará flores y se preocupará si llego tarde, y acostará a los niños, tengo miedo de quedarme sola- confesó la castaña haciéndome pensar a mi también.

-Hermione Jean Granger, mírame a los ojos- le pidió el ojiverde tomándola él mismo de la barbilla y llevándola hasta donde se pudieran ver a los ojos- tal vez yo no pueda darte lo que un esposo pudiera, pero yo siempre, óyelo bien, siempre estaré contigo como tú estuviste conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Gracias, Harry- le dijo ella abrazándose a su pecho con fuerza mientras lloraba.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos hasta que la castaña una vez más nos sobresaltó a todos levantándose de golpe.

-¡Lo tengo, Harry! si con hechizos poderosos no puedo hacer nada con este sencillo hechizo sí- anunció ella pronunciando algunas palabras irreconocibles y sacando una luz morada pequeña de su varita, menor a la de un _lumos._

De repente sonó el artefacto muggle de Pansy donde Draco nos anunciaba que Hermione y Harry llegarían en 10 segundos contados. Todos empezaron a pronunciar hechizos a la velocidad de la luz deshaciendo lo que nosotros habíamos hecho, unos con otros se hacían hechizos desilusionadores mientras toda la casa se arreglaba sola y las cosas se ponían como habían estado, Neville me apuntó a mí y me volví invisible, las cosas volvían a moverse solas gracias a que esta vez todos buscaban un escondite a pesar de ser invisibles.

-Hermione, jamás me cansaré de decirlo, eres increíble- halagó Harry, mientras entraban.

Y así fue como nuestro plan se arruinó y directamente nos íbamos a suicidar antes de que ellos nos mataran, claro, si es que nos descubrían.

**N/A:**

**Espero que les haya gustado y les haya alegrado el día, es que traté de hacerlo gracioso… perdonen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, los estudios me tenían muy ocupada. **

**Dejen un comentario porque los otros ¡en verdad me gustaron! :D**

**¡Los quiero!** **y como dije antes espero que me perdonen jejeje**

**att Emma-ama-slash**


	3. Plan 2

**Plan 2: El viaje (parte 1)**

POV Ginny Weasley

Esta vez estábamos en un elegante restaurante en el centro, normalmente nos reuníamos ahí los fines de semana haciendo uso de nuestras antiguas monedas del E.D, pero por suerte esta vez Harry y Hermione no estaban.

-Amigos, no se desesperen, tarde o temprano ellos se juntarán- nos trató de consolar Neville, todos estaban bastante decepcionados gracias a la falla del plan, para tratar de no sentirme mal pensaba que Hermione era demasiado lista y lo podía hacer todo, pero eso no me ayudaba demasiado.

-Pero que tarde- suspiró Ron.

-No lo entiendo ¡que hicimos mal con ellos!- dramatizó George cubriéndose la cara con las manos como padre decepcionado, provocó que yo le diera un codazo, pero también me puso a pensar seriamente.

-Tienes razón ¿Qué (además de lo obvio) creen que haya salido mal?- pregunté yo de pronto.

-Pues yo creo que fue el lugar- opinó Pansy.

-Yo también- concordó Draco con ella haciendo mi expresión un poco así: ¬¬.

-Podría ser- concedió Luna.

-Tal vez- dudó Ron

-Vale, yo creo que sí- dijo Fred.

-Pues… sí- admitió George el de la idea.

Cho y yo asentimos en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Necesitan cambiar de aires- declaró Neville- algo así como un viaje.

-¡PERFECTO!- exclamé yo- un viaje suena genial… una nueva aventura.

Todos concordaron porque efectivamente no solo iban a viajar Harry y Hermione ¡sino todos nosotros!... pero los importantes eran ellos _¡ay aja! _Me replicó mi traicionera conciencia.

-¿Pero adónde?- preguntó un emocionadísimo Draco, su perfectos ojos grises se iluminaron haciéndolo ver increíblemente guapo, sin querer me sonrojé y quedé del color de mi cabello sin poder responder.

-¡A México! Allá la comida es deliciosa- intervino Ronald.

-¡No! A Japón por los animes y los comics- imaginó Pansy.

-Mejor a Argentina… allá los jugadores de Quidditch son unos maestros- quiso Fred.

-¡A España! La arquitectura de Barcelona es genial- fantaseé yo.

-¡Basta! Recuerden que los que importan son Harry y Hermione- nos recordó Luna rompiendo nuestra nube.

-Sí, mejor a París… ¡la ciudad del amoooor!- dijo Cho, INTELIGENTEMENTE, hasta mi amiguita tiene sus 5 minutos de inteligencia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero los trasladores para allá eran increíblemente difíciles de conseguir por el verano, y aparecernos no era una opción porque no conocíamos realmente bien el terreno.

-¿Cómo viajaremos entonces?- preguntó la de ojos verdes.

-Fácil- dijo Luna, si claro, no viajaríamos en un perro con alas tibetanas y cabeza de gitano… eso alguien tenía que explicárselo a Luna.

-No nos iremos en thestrals, Luna, uno: ya no estamos en 5º año y ya me duele la espalda, dos: no está cerca de aquí como el Ministerio de Hogwarts… ¿Cuál es tu idea?- dudó Neville, algo estresado porque había muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Pues en avión- respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué diablos es un avión?- preguntó Draco, mirando hacia arriba.

-Pues un transporte muggle- contestó una vez más como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- una vez me fui de expedición con mi padre y utilizamos eso, fuimos a una gran estación de aviones y compramos eso con dinero muggle, no es caro y hay muchos aviones que van para allá- explicó, era perfecto aquél plan.

-Y una vez que estemos allá ¿en dónde nos quedaremos?- preguntó Cho, aún en sus 5 minutos de inteligencia, ¡teníamos que ser rápidos, ya solo le quedaba 1!

-Pues en un hotel muggle, así nadie nos interrumpirá y va a ser mucho más divertido- contestó Neville.

-¡Ya está!- declaré terminando la cena, antes de irse todos nos dieron el dinero (a Luna y a mí) para que fuéramos a comprar los pases.

POV Luna Lovegood

Era el día, ya todo estaba arreglado, Harry y Hermione estuvieron bastante de acuerdo cuando les propusimos el viaje, Ginny y yo compramos 11 boletos para París, Francia, a las 11:00 pm, el 29 de julio, estábamos todos reunidos en la puerta del aeropuerto internacional Heathrow de Londres, apenas hace algunos segundos Harry había llegado.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Ronnie, tomado de mi mano.

-Tendremos que ir a dejar nuestras maletas para que las pasen al avión- indicó Hermione, quien tenía aún más experiencia que yo en eso.

Caminamos y noté que Cho llevaba 3 grandes maletas rosas, Pansy una grande negra con verde, Hermione 2 medianas turquesa, Ginny una mediana morada y yo una azul mediana, los chicos por su parte 1 pequeña (excepto el vanidosito de Draco quién llevaba una grande).

Llegamos allá, todo estaba infestado de muggles extranjeros y de Londres también, nos colocamos en un mostrador y comenzaron a pesar las maletas, la de los chicos primero, luego la mía, después la de Hermione, la de Ginny, la de Pansy y al último la de Cho.

-Lo siento, lleva demasiado peso- le dijo el chico del mostrador a mi amiga asiática.

-Ahora lo arreglo- dijo Cho quién abrió su maleta y comenzó a sacar sostenes y tangas a diestra y siniestra, seguidos por toallas sanitarias y tampones, los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y el tipo del mostrador se puso rojo como un tomate, yo comencé a reír junto con Pansy.

-¡Cho!- se sobresaltó Hermione comprensiva, comenzó a meter las cosas en su maleta y discretamente apuntó con la varita haciendo que la maleta pesara menos.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Ron para romper el silencio que había después de la escena.

-Tú siempre- lo miró Hermione- pero ya no da tiempo, lo siento pero tenemos que abordar ya.

Fuimos a una gran sala, había demasiada gente de muchas edades, esperamos unos minutos y Hermione indicó que nos formáramos para entrar en una especie de túnel, antes de entrar nos pidieron pasaporte y boletos, pero Harry hizo un hechizo parecido al imperio que dejó conforme a la chica con solo los boletos, algo como modificación de memoria.

POV Hermione Granger

Ingresamos al avión y no tuvimos que avanzar mucho porque Luna compró los boletos en primera clase, yo me senté al lado de Ginny, Draco y Harry enfrente, siguieron Cho y Pansy, luego Ron y Neville, al siguiente los gemelos y Luna se acomodó atrás de nosotras sola.

Observé que enfrente teníamos cada uno una pantalla con una consola (Play Station 3, creo) conectada en ambas pantallas de los asientos, arriba de la consola algunos juegos de video y series de televisión en los discos.

Comenzamos a despegar y miré por la ventana, los árboles del aeropuerto se movían y supuse que iba a haber turbulencia al despegar, al cabo de unos minutos vi que no me equivoqué porque el avión comenzó a tambalearse.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- oí un enorme grito y vi que alguien de dos lugares enfrente levantaba las manos, evidentemente era Cho, no me sorprendí sino que me puse a reír como loca, al fin ni siquiera sabían que venía con ella, escuché que Pansy la callaba diciéndole que no venía en una montaña rusa y que si no quería que la lanzara sin escoba tenía que dejar de hacer eso, todos se rieron, el avión se estabilizó, y oí que Harry seguía riendo con Draco.

-Ya, Potter, no te burles de tu novia- le susurré en el oído estirándome hacia enfrente.

-Ella no es mi novia- me respondió- yo gusto de personas… más inteligentes.

Si hubiera sido otra lo hubiera malinterpretado pero sabía que yo era como una hermana para él, no tendría idea de cómo vivir sin él, pero tampoco pensaba de él en otra forma, era guapo y eso era cierto pero evitaba pensar en él como algo más.

El vuelo, aunque no duraba mucho fue divertido, Draco y Harry jugaban videojuegos al igual que Ron y los gemelos una vez que aprendieron a usarlos, Neville prefirió ponerse a leer, Cho y Pansy estaban concentradas viendo _Sex on the city, _Ron además de jugar comía demasiado de todo lo que le ofrecían, eso seguro que más tarde causaría estragos.

-Oye, Herms- me habló Ginny una vez terminado el tema de una noticia que Luna había encontrado en su trabajo como periodista- ¿tú no tienes a ningún chico en la mira?

-No- respondí sin titubeos- ¿y tú?

-Pues sí- respondió avergonzada- Draco me atrae mucho.

-¿Qué?- volteó el rubio pausando el videojuego.

-Que me anda mucho- compuso rápidamente Ginny, avergonzada de haber hablado tan alto y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse.

-Allá está el baño- dijo un gracioso Draco señalando el pasillo, y claro que se notaba la decepción en su voz.

POV Harry Potter

-¿Oíste lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Draco mientras jugábamos God of War.

-¿Qué le gustas a Ginny? Sip- respondí simplemente, ocultando que era lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ginny es linda- una vez más Draco expresó lo que era obvio que pensaba.

-Sí que lo es, amigo, ¡ve por ella!- exclamé dándole ánimos haciendo que Cho y Pansy me voltearan a ver- digo que vayas por la espada de Kratos.

-Ash- dijeron al unísono volteándose, siguieron viendo su serie porno, o bueno no, de mujeres golosas.

Llegamos a París después de 10 vomitadas de Ron por atragantarse, y 10 sorprendentes derrotas por parte del equipo Weasley en el Fifa 2011 _no debiste explicarles _me reprochó mi lado malo, no éramos malos Draco y yo pero Neville no era muy bueno.

Tardamos de localizar las maletas en la barra giratoria pero al fin me cargué las maletas de la castaña más hermosa del planeta y mías, nos dispusimos a irnos en una camioneta rentada que Ron conduciría –no debería ser tan difícil para él después de conducir un Ford anglia a los 12 años- Hermione compró un mapa de la ciudad muy inteligentemente así que ella iba de copiloto.

-¡No, Ron, te dije que a la derecha!- lo regañaba ella.

-¿Tú derecha o mí derecha?- preguntó torpemente él.

-¡Es la misma!- se desesperaba ella, se veía hermosa enojada, ese gesto de morderse los labios y sus ojos concentrados la hacían ver realmente bella, desde hacía una semana había notado aquella belleza, inteligencia y simpatía en ella.

Hace una semana me había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Llegamos a un edificio con aspecto antiguo y a la vez muy elegante, el hotel _Royal Monceau _ el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad según Hermione, un tipo del vallet parking intentó llevar la camioneta a estacionar pero Ron se lo impidió tratando de estrangularlo, le expliqué que no quería robarlo y el pelirrojo le pidió disculpas y lo soltó.

Entramos y caminamos totalmente cargados a la recepción, Pansy fue a pedir las habitaciones, estaban bastante caras, pero ellos no lo notaron como era obvio ya que no sabían administrar su dinero muggle, aparte de que nuestros trabajos en el Ministerio si nos lo permitían.

-Reservé la suite presidencial con 6 habitaciones, 3 de ellas con una cama matrimonial y las demás con 2 individuales- informó la ojiverde.

-¡Tienen restaurante, cine 3D, clases de guitarra, alberca, servicio a la habitación, y mobiliario personalizado para cada habitación!- exclamó Cho leyendo un folleto.

-Cho, no sabes que actividades son la mitad de cosas que dijiste- le recordó Pansy.

Herms y Ginny se quedaron en una habitación, mientras que Draco y yo en otra, Ron y Luna juntos, Cho y Pansy en otra, Fred y George en la siguiente y Neville solo a su petición.

Acordamos vernos a la mañana siguiente para ir a desayunar y luego a turistear un poco juntos, me metí a mi habitación y dejé que Draco se bañara primero, él iba a tardar más que yo, Draco era demasiado vanidoso y a veces hasta arrogante eso fue lo único que quedó del antiguo Draco después de la guerra, igual que de Pansy.

Yo me había convertido en auror y trabajaba con Ron, mientras que Luna y Neville eran unos exitosos naturistas inventores de varias importantes pociones, Draco y Hermione trabajaban el departamento de leyes mágicas, Fred y George habían continuado con su negocio, Pansy era una importante diseñadora y tenía varias tiendas como en el Callejón Diagon o en Hogsmade y Cho era una chef distinguida, todos habíamos triunfado al salir de Hogwarts.

Draco salió del baño y directamente se fue a dormir, me metí yo y observé que había varios tipos de jabón, las toallas eran negras y daban un toque elegante a la tina antigua, todo el baño tenía aspecto de ser antiguo en realidad, mi amigo había dejado todo acomodado a la perfección, llené la tina mientras me desvestía y le agregué unas cuantas sales (no sé de qué olor, soy un chico) me metí y me relajé, me imaginé que Hermione estaba al lado de mí y rápidamente quité esos pensamientos de mi mente al ver lo que me estaba pasando gracias a eso.

Me fui a dormir luego de vestirme, evitando cualquier mal pensamiento y rápidamente caí dormido en la cama de al lado del rubio.

POV Hermione Granger

Me desperté con los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas, Ginny se encontraba aún dormida a mi lado porque como su hermano ninguna fuerza en el universo podría despertarla a menos que fuera Draco.

Me levanté de la cama y alcé una de mis maletas al sillón de la mini-sala enfrente de la cama, agarré mi ropa y me metí al baño a cambiarme, me lavé los dientes y me hice un chongo dejando caer algunos mechones en los lados.

Salí del baño y vi que Ginny ya estaba cambiada y peinada, salimos de la habitación y vimos que Luna y Ron ya estaban desayunando en el pequeño comedor de la suite acompañados de Draco, Ginny se sentó y se sirvió de la fruta conversando con Malfoy mientras que yo decidí ir a despertar a mi amigo pelinegro.

Entré a la habitación y vi que era de un hermoso color azul rey con dorado, un poco más pequeña que la mía pero con balcón, Harry estaba plácidamente dormido en una de las camas, pero lo más hermoso de la habitación era Harry, lucía totalmente inocente y a la vez… sexy… me reprendí inmensamente por pensar eso de mi amigo ¡era mi amigo! El jamás pensaría de esa forma de mí y yo no tendría que hacerlo de él si lo viera como un hermano… ¡diablos se supone que lo tengo que ver como un hermano!

-Harry… Harry- murmuré moviéndolo suavemente pero sin acercarme mucho.

-5 minutos más- rogó él, haciendo que se viera realmente tierno.

-No, Harry, estamos en París ¿recuerdas?- me estresé un poco al ver que no despertaba pero sentí que algo me jaló y terminé en una guerra de cosquillas con él, él estaba ganando.

-¡Harry James Potter, para ya!- le pedí.

-Solo si me… das un beso- se precipitó, me quedé un poco estática al oír eso, era un simple juego y traté de recordarlo, pero las mariposas en mi estomago no paraban, estaba ansiosa, me acerqué a él lentamente, abrió sus ojos esmeralda enormemente y yo seguía acercándome a él, estábamos a punto de tocar nuestros labios…

**N/A: ¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Me encantó escribirlo aunque este no fue muy gracioso… creo que fue una parte importante de la historia jejejeje… gracias a los que comentaron el cap. Pasado aquí los adelantos del próximo:**

_**-Se ve preciosa- pensó Harry viéndola bajar de las escaleras- ésta es la noche.**_

_**-No… no puedo sentir eso por Harry si él jamás lo sentiría por mí- caviló Hermione.**_

_**-¿Recuerdas la noche en la que me dijiste que no querías quedarte sola?- preguntó Harry-…**_

_**-Eso no puede pasar…**_

_**-¡Te amo, Draco!- exclamó Ginny corriendo hacia él.**_

**-Hay que dejarlos solos- ordenó Hermione con una sonrisa jalándolo.**

**¡Comenten por favor! :)**


	4. Plan 2 pt 2

**Plan 2: El viaje (pt. 2)**

POV Hermione Granger

Sentí su respiración muy cerca de la mía, me atreví a acercarme un poco más oliendo su loción, era la primera vez que lo hacía y en ese momento creía imposible olvidarla.

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora del desayuno…- entró Cho a la habitación. Inmediatamente cuando nos vio puso una mueca entre disgusto y enojo que no alcancé a distinguir en sus ojos… ¡entiéndanme yo a todos los chinos los veo iguales de los ojos!, supuse que era porque seguía enamorada de Harry.

-Tienes razón, Cho, te apuras Harry- le ordené zafándome de sus fuertes brazos a pesar de no quererlo.

-Herms, estás pálida ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Neville viéndome como un bicho extraño de esos que descubría con Luna.

-Sí, no te preocupes lo estoy- le tranquilicé.

Mi desayuno solo fue de unas cuantas frutas gracias a que algo se me cerró en el estomago impidiendo que la comida pasara. Me sorprendí al no querer irme de los brazos de Harry ¡y mucho más al querer besarlo!... supuse que era porque pues sin lugar a dudas era muy guapo y mi cuerpo lo resentía… o sea que la carne llama, pero al salir del hotel y ver su sonrisa iluminarme realmente me preocupé.

-¡Hay que ir a la Torre Eiffel!- exclamó Cho emocionada.

-No, dicen que es mejor subir en la noche porque se admira mejor París desde arriba- sugirió Pansy.

-Mejor vamos al Arco del Triunfo- propuso Neville leyendo una guía turística.

Caminamos hacia allá para admirar un poco más de la arquitectura del lugar como fue la idea de Pansy, las calles lucían antiguas y hermosas, me hacían recordar a algunas de Londres pero algo las hacía especiales, tal vez era la compañía.

-¿Alguna vez habías pensado en viajar hasta acá?- preguntó Harry admirando el paisaje del Jardín de las Tulileries y sus esculturas, que acabábamos de atravesar.

-Pues no, la verdad es que solo había viajado a pequeños pueblos cercanos a Lyon, pero de haber sabido que sería así le hubiera dicho a mis padres que viniéramos- expliqué yo con una sonrisa, sabía que él nunca había viajado hasta después de Hogwarts a sus misiones de auror.

-A mí los Dursley nunca me llevaron a sus viajes… pero era mejor quedarme solo a estar con ellos- sonrió él-, ahora sé lo que es viajar por placer y creo que lo haré más seguido.

Me tomó de la cintura y la felicidad creció inmensamente como nunca, mi cerebro se nubló y me costó regresar a la realidad.

Llegamos a aquél lugar y admiré las inscripciones del pie del arco, eran de batallas y la Tumba del Soldado desconocido, era realmente antiguo. Sentí una mirada hacia mí y no hacia el Arco lo que me hizo pensar que era Harry, me volteé viendo que desviaba su vista hacia arriba, me sonrojé maravillada.

-Subamos- nos condujo Luna por unas escaleras.

-¡Es hermoso!- admiré París.

-Sí que lo es- concordó la rubia mientras Ron la agarraba de la cintura viendo su sonrisa con gran amor.

A veces envidiaba –de la buena envidia- el amor con el que Ron veía a Luna, deseaba inmensamente que alguien hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Sentí que Harry me agarraba una vez más de la cintura y me pegaba a él.

-Sé lo que piensas Herms- me dijo mientras miraba el paisaje- recuerda lo que hablamos en el elevador.

Le propagué un pequeño abrazo y di por terminada la aventura en el Arco. Comenzamos a caminar hasta el museo del Louvre tranquilamente. Reí porque parecía que todos llevábamos pareja: Ginny y Draco se carcajeaban por misteriosas razones, Neville y Pansy conversaban sobre la arquitectura de París, Luna como buena novia de Ron lo iba divirtiendo mientras que raramente los gemelos y Cho iban entrentenidos.

POV Pansy Parkinson

Entramos al gran triángulo que era el museo, y supuse que esto no lo íbamos a recorrer en una hora, calculé que solo íbamos a poder ver lo más importante en lo que restaba del día.

-¡Órale!- exclamó Ron moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ron?- preguntó su hermana.

-Es que dicen que si ves a la Monalisa de ángulos diferentes se ve triste y feliz, triste y feliz- sonrió el pelirrojo haciendo el movimiento de antes graciosamente mientras hacía las muecas.

-Ay, Ron- se lamentó Ginny.

Caminamos más y admiramos la Gioconda de Leonardo Da Vinci entre otras más de su obra, la Venus de Milo, la Victoria de Samotroacia, entre otras muchas pinturas de varios países muy famosas, algunas sabía que eran de muggles y otras más como las de Da Vinci eran mágicas aunque no parecían serlo.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó Ron a eso de las 6:00 de la tarde… por centésima vez.

-Ya, Ron, que vamos por la mitad- lo calmó Luna.

-Yo digo que ya nos vayamos, al fin hemos visto lo más importante- propuso George- mañana seguiremos con otros lugares.

-Por cierto- dijo Fred con un montón de suvenires del museo que todos le habían encargado- ten Ron tu Monalisa que si sonríe y se pone triste- le entregó una tarjeta de esas muggles que las mueves y cambian, provocando las risas de todos.

-Muy gracioso- le contestó irritado.

Salimos del museo viendo el atardecer. Nos dirigimos a un café muy cerca de ahí gracias a que nuestros pies nos mataban a todos… ¿a quién se le había ocurrido esa idea?... no me respondan.

-Aún nos faltan: la Montmartrela, la Basílica del Sacré Coeur y el Cementerio de Montmartre; cerca de allí, el Moulin Rouge, la Basílica de Notre Dame, las Galerías Lafayette, la Basílica de Saint Denis -donde están las tumbas de los reyes de Francia-, el Teatro de la Opera, el Panteón, y el Barrio Latino- anunció el inteligente Neville, pero de solo oírlo los pies me volvieron a punzar.

-Mañana… ¿verdad?- preguntó un preocupado Draco.

-Sí, obviamente- respondió riendo.

La cena transcurrió en total paz, ya que todos estábamos muy hambrientos nadie hablaba, supongo que era por eso.

-Hay que ir ya a la torre Eiffel- propuso Hermione emocionada.

-Vale- dijo Ginny al tiempo que nos levantábamos todos.

Un poco más descansados caminamos hacia la gran construcción de la revolución.

-…entonces la iban a demoler en 1990 pero decidieron que no porque…- le explicaba Hermione a Harry, sabía que Harry la veía a ella pero en realidad no la escuchaba demasiado… lo que no sabía era que pensaba al hacerlo.

-Herms, me encanta que seas tan inteligente- soltó Harry, Neville y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y a la vez maravillados, e inmediatamente que vi sus castaños ojos olvidé por qué lo miraba perdiéndome en ellos.

Neville se había comportado como todo un caballero en todo el día, su inocencia y su dulzura siempre me sacaban una sonrisa que muchos no conseguían, nadie me había tratado nunca como él, los hombres siempre se fijaban en mi físico y estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas pervertidas que me lanzaban para luego yo lanzar una mirada asesina, en realidad había olvidado otra mirada que no fuera esa y al Neville ser el único que me miraba tiernamente yo no sabía cómo responderle, simplemente sonreía al notarlo.

Subimos a la torre Eiffel, mis músculos se tensaron totalmente al recordarlo, yo le tenía un profundo miedo a las alturas, todos se metieron y yo también haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, temía verme débil ante los demás.

Comenzó a subir el pequeño elevador y yo cerré los ojos tan tensa que creía que me iba a convertir en una de las estatuas del museo de Louvre, hasta que sentí una aventurera mano tocar la mía.

Era de Neville. El tacto era cálido y me transfirió la confianza que necesitaba. Me aventuré a acercarme más a él hasta abrazarme totalmente y cubrir mi cabeza con su pecho, por un momento creí que estábamos solos, en un lugar perfectamente romántico.

Me aventuré a ver hacia abajo y París se alzaba ante mí, ya era de noche y las luces me deslumbraban iluminando mis ojos verdes.

De repente sentí un valor impresionante, me volteé y besé a Neville tiernamente.

Él parecía tenso y nervioso pero luego de algunos segundos me correspondió bastante gustoso, sentí que tocaba el cielo al besarlo, sus labios sabían dulce y sabía que de ahora en adelante serían mi adicción.

-Pansy ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me preguntó llenándome de felicidad. Al fin pude ver a alguien por primera vez con ojos de amor y ternura, se llenaron incluso de lágrimas- ¿por qué lloras?

-Sí, Neville, si quiero ser tú novia- le respondí feliz.

-¡Aaaaaaw!- se escuchó al unísono. Todos nuestros amigos habían admirado la escena y al salir de la torre profirieron felicitaciones hacia mí y hacia Neville.

POV Hermione Granger

Al llegar al hotel todos nos reunimos en la sala de la suite, felices de tener otra pareja en el grupo.

Me sorprendí al ver la escena porque Neville y Pansy eran tan opuestos, supuse que eso los había ayudado porque se perfeccionaban por así decirlo el uno al otro.

-Tienes que ir a dormir, Harry- declaré yo de repente, viendo las miradas de mis amigos puestas en mí.

-No tengo sueño, Herms- me dijo él sonriendo.

-Entonces ve y conversa con, Draco- le ordené.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado.

-¡Váyanse!- exclamé autoritaria, aún tenía el toque. Se levantaron rápidamente de sus lugares y corrieron hacia su habitación mirándome asustados.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?- me preguntó un divertido Ron abrazando a Luna por los hombros.

-Es que quería planear la fiesta de mañana por el cumpleaños de Harry- expliqué.

-¡Es verdad!- recordó Luna.

-¡Lo había olvidado!- se lamentó Pansy.

-Hay que hacerla en la terraza, solo para nosotros- propuso Fred.

-Sí, Luna y yo compraremos las cosas zafándonos de ustedes una hora antes de que regresen- se alegró Ginny.

-¿Y los regalos?- preguntó George.

-Pues no sé… que Hermione lo distraiga mientras los compramos- lo despreocupó Ron.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones cansados como para pensar en otra cosa, bueno en realidad yo fui la excepción ya que en toda la noche no dejé de pensar en qué le gustaría al pelinegro.

Me levanté temprano y luego de darme una ducha me vestí rápidamente, rara vez me ponía vestido y una de las ocasiones en el año eran los cumpleaños de Harry. Ésta vez me coloqué un mini vestido sin tirantes, la parte de arriba era blnaca con algunos detalles en azul y lo de abajo estaba compuesto por varios holanes del mismo color azul que los adornos y el moño a la cintura, unos flats cafés y el cabello totalmente suelto.

Nadie estaba despierto aún así que caminé sigilosamente hacia el cuarto que ocupaban Draco y Harry. Al abrir encontré a Draco en una de las camas dormido con la cabeza hacia la pared mientras que en la otra Harry estaba destapado –y en bóxers- plácidamente dormido mirando hacia arriba… ¿Hacía calor o era yo?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamé colocándome en la orilla de la cama antes de abalanzarme sobre mi amigo.

-Gracias, Herms- me dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza sin tener pudor alguno para cubrirse. ¡¿Acaso hacía eso a propósito?

-Sí, Harry, feliz cumpleaños- lo felicitó igualmente Draco levantándose de la cama, él en cambio traía su pijama azul perfectamente combinado, ojalá Harry pudiera seguir su ejemplo antes de que me quemara de calor.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo?- pregunté mientras Draco se metía en el baño para vestirse.

-No sé ¿qué crees conveniente además de tu presencia?- preguntó dulcemente –no sé qué sería de mi cumpleaños sin mi mejor amiga.

POV Cho Chang

-Plan 3: la fiesta- anunció Luna recargándose en la mesa del desayunador seria.

-Que se va a desarrollar durante el plan 2- razonó Fred.

-¿Entonces sería plan 3 d. 2?- preguntó un confundido Ron.

-Sí, si la "d." es de durante… pero ¡¿eso qué tiene que ver?- se cuestionó Ginn.

-Bien, dejando aparte eso de la d. tendremos que juntar a Harry y Herms ahí a como dé lugar- se propuso un seguro Neville, al parecer ser nuevo novio de Pansy también le había dado la seguridad que tanto necesitaba… ¿me dará inteligencia ser novia de George?

-Eso va a ser fácil ¿recuerdas lo que oímos?- preguntó Pansy.

-Ah, sí… Harry dijo que le encantaba su inteligencia, por cierto han estado muy pegados en este viaje- reconoció el pelinegro.

-De hecho la otra vez entré al cuarto de Harry y Draco ya estaba aquí entonces los vi a punto de besarse pero por accidente los interrumpí- confesé arrepentida.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?- preguntó Ron.

-Ash, no es tan importante- le resté importancia.

-Sí que lo es… cada vez está más cerca el amooooor- me dijo Fred, quién no se despegaba de George y ya me estaba hartando aquello.

-¿Qué tal si Ginny y yo fingimos algo así como una relación amorosa en la noche para que Harry y Hermione tengan nuestra habitación para ellos solos mientras que la pelirroja y yo ocupamos la de Herms y ella?- propuso Draco.

-¡Sí, definitivamente es buena idea!- exclamó Luna.

-Aparte de que Hermione se va a vestir hermosa para la cena- agregó Ginny.

El plan estaba hecho, Harry y Hermione con suerte se juntarían esta noche.

**N/A: ¡No me maten por no poner lo de los adelantos! eso irá en el próximo capítulo así que no era del todo falso… este capítulo salió más romántico que humorístico por cierto me encantó escribir la parte de Neville y Pansy… aunque para muchos no ¡para mí son la pareja perfecta! xD**

**Les recordaré los adelantos:**

_**-Se ve preciosa- pensó Harry viéndola bajar de las escaleras- ésta es la noche.**_

_**-No… no puedo sentir eso por Harry si él jamás lo sentiría por mí- caviló Hermione.**_

_**-¿Recuerdas la noche en la que me dijiste que no querías quedarte sola?- preguntó Harry-…**_

_**-Eso no puede pasar…**_

_**-¡Te amo, Draco!- exclamó Ginny corriendo hacia él.**_

**_-Hay que dejarlos solos- ordenó Hermione con una sonrisa jalándolo._**

**Saludos y comenten para que me dé más tiempo y más ganas de escribir porque no podía por estudiar para mi examen de admisión ¡a la secundaria! pero en otra escuela para segundo que bobada… upps creo que me extendí **


End file.
